


A Shinmasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [61]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shinmasami Fanfic

            “What is _so hard_ to understand about ‘bending triads killed my mother’?” Asami shrieked.

            Mako held up one finger, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then snapped it shut with a click. The Triple Threat Triad headquarters loomed ahead and above, as daunting as the high building had ever been. “I guess I didn’t really think this one through,” he said.

            “Personally, I don’t think even the _writers_ have been thinking any of this through,” Shady Shin said, “and this is just a convoluted plot to get the two of you’s together under highly emotional circumstances so that the writers can string along the romantic tension between you two in order to perpetuate that, uh, atrocious love triangle from the first season.” He slung his arms around both Mako and Asami’s shoulders and grinned. “But what do I know? This is all towards my benefit in the end, so what d’ya say, let’s talk some… business.”


End file.
